Playing Pranks
by nayru-kleinefee
Summary: Kakashi is very pleased with himself and the prank he played on Iruka. That is, until Iruka finds him...


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**Playing Pranks**

by nayru-kleinefee

Kakashi sniggered. _That had been fun! And the look on his face when I made the seals and transported away… _Another snigger.

The Copy-nin opened the door to his and his lover's apartment, remembering that Gai would come over in an hour to challenge him and feeling grateful that his… victim had been busy after he'd played that prank on him earlier that day. He knew that he would pay for it in the evening when Iruka was free from his work, but… Another snigger. _That. Look!_

Still grinning like mad under his mask, Kakashi took off his sandals, shed his vest and walked into his kitchen to store away the strawberries he'd bought before and which he hoped would help placate his Chuunin. He just wanted to put the cream into the fridge when he thought better and instead filled the liquid into a bowl and whipped it with his chakra. _Better be prepared…_

After he'd put the whipped cream into the fridge, the Jounin took out the milk and a glass from one of his shelves and filled it before he stored the milk away again and closed the fridge. He took the full glass and placed on his kitchen table before he sat down on a chair and grinned again. _Whatever he'll do to punish me, that LOOK was definitely worth it!_

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands, then let his hands fall down to his thighs and closed his visible eye. _Maybe I should stop to play pranks on him, he said he'd get me back one day and that I would regret it… But… That LOOK!_ The Copy-nin grinned again and wanted to lift his hands to pull down his mask and take the glass of milk.

Only to find them glued to his thighs.

And immobile.

Just like the rest of his body except his head.

"What-"

"You were enjoying yourself immensely earlier, weren't you?", somebody asked behind him.

_Uh-oh…_ "Iruka…" Kakashi looked down on his body not only to find his lower legs, upper arms and chest tied expertly to the chair with quite an amount of ropes, but also to feel that there was a strong chakra bind on his hands, too, that glued them to the outer sides of his upper thighs.

"Kakashi…" His lover went around him, came in sight to his left and gently pulled down the Jounin's mask, then shed his vest and sat down on a chair near him. "Did you have fun this morning?" The Chuunin smiled brightly at him.

_Double-uh-oh…_ "Baby, you know I was only making fun and-"

"Oh, yes. Fun." Iruka's smile got even brighter. "I have to admit it was fun… at first."

_That's gonna be ugly…_ "Darling, I just longed for you and-"

"I can understand that, Kakashi…" To the Copy-nin's utter confusion, the Chuunin leaned forward in his chair and gave him a passionate kiss, all slick tongue and gentle teeth and deliciously moving lips. "I always long for you, too", Iruka told him afterwards, slightly flushed.

"Iru… ka…", Kakashi panted. "Aren't you angry?" _And no matter if you are or not, could you do that again?_

"I am angry", his lover told him and took his glass of milk, then leaned back. "What did you expect? Because of you, I had to sit during most of my last class. I couldn't even stand up when Konohamaru wanted to flee out of a window but had to use a kage bunshin to carry him away from the windowsill."

"Oh. Isn't your classroom in the third floor anymore?", the Copy-nin asked.

"It is still. He had declared that he wanted to climb down the roof rail."

"Sly kid." Kakashi laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was in your place", Iruka told him calmly. "And I think you also shouldn't dare to try to get free from the ropes when I release my chakra bind now."

"Got it." The Copy-nin nodded. _I'm a genius! I know I'm probably dead the moment I try that… or, even worse, I will get castrated…_

"Did you even think about what you did to me?", Iruka asked.

"Yes…" Well, at first I thought about pouncing on you in your classroom during your lunch break and then I thought about kissing you and groping and kissing you more and biting and nibbling and sucking and-

"I really hope for you that you're not only thinking about _that_ part", the Chuunin interrupted.

"_That_ part?" Kakashi smiled innocently.

"_That_ part." Iruka nodded, still perfectly calm. "I was quite happy with _that_ part… You know that, and my students almost could have seen it because you did the other parts."

"True." The Copy-nin sniggered but stopped immediately when his genius mind told him that it probably wasn't the best idea to do that now.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Iruka moved the glass in his hand in little circles and watched the milk swirl.

"Sweetheart, I-"

"I particularly didn't like that you manipulated the clock in my classroom so it was twenty minutes late and made me believe that we would have plenty of time." The Chuunin smiled again brightly. "Although I have to admit that I didn't notice you doing it."

"I used a kage bunshin while you were… distracted", Kakashi admitted carefully.

"Thought so." Iruka nodded and took a sip of the milk. When he lowered the glass again, a small strip of liquid stayed on his upper lip, then he licked it away with his tongue.

Kakashi couldn't help but stare and even let a little sigh escape at the sight. _Want, too!_

"What I didn't like either was that because of your clock manipulation, the kids came back while I was still half naked. And… let's say, visibly excited." Iruka took another sip of the milk, but to the Jounin's greatest disappointment nothing stayed on his lip this time.

"Sugar, I-"

"And what I liked least was the grin on your face when you said, 'Seems I have to go. Always a pleasure to eat you.' And that you jutsued away after that."

"Honey, I only wanted to-"

"How do you plan to make it up to me?" Iruka arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Strawberries and whipped cream?", Kakashi tried. _And make-up sex?_

"Mh." The Chuunin nodded. "Works maybe. Where?"

"Fruit bowl and fridge." _Maybe I can get out of this with all my… important body parts._

The Copy-nin watched as his lover got up, put the glass of milk back on the table, then walked into the kitchen and took the strawberries and the cream before he came back and sat down again.

"You already whipped the cream", Iruka noticed approvingly.

"Thought I maybe wouldn't have time for that once you came home." Kakashi smiled a little, still careful. "Why aren't you at the mission room?"

"I asked Genma to take over a part of my shift. I said I had a… problem to deal with." The Chuunin chose one strawberry from the bowl.

"The sudden death of your lover?", Kakashi asked. _Or his sudden castration?_

"No", Iruka laughed. "And besides, he then would know who did it…" He grinned, then dipped the strawberry into the whipped cream until it was covered with a liberal amount of white, creamy foam.

Kakashi swallowed while he watched his lover move his hand carefully not to spill any cream, then put the fruit into his mouth slowly, smearing some cream over his lips.

"Mmmmh…", Iruka sighed. "You really know how to placate me…" He first licked over his lips again, then wiped the remaining cream away with his finger before he licked it off and finally slipped his finger into his mouth.

"Ngrgh", Kakashi gasped. _I will play a prank on him tomorrow again! And then I will buy strawberries and cream again! And then I will tie myself onto this chair and wait until he comes home and sighs and licks and-_

"Want some?", his lover asked before he dipped another fruit into the cream and held it out for the Jounin to take into his mouth.

"Please", Kakashi forced out, then opened his mouth and took the cream-covered strawberry in, along with two of his lover's fingers. He carefully mashed the fruit with his tongue not to bite his Chuunin, then sucked on the tempting fingers.

"You've got cream all over your lips", Iruka laughed and pulled his fingers away, much to the Copy-nin's disappointment. But then the Chuunin got up and said, "I'll clean you up."

"Please", Kakashi repeated hoarsely while he watched his lover lift one leg over his lap and settle down so that he was straddling the Jounin's upper thighs.

"Dirty man…" Iruka looked into his eyes, then smiled playfully before he started to lick the sweet cream off the Copy-nin's face thoroughly with slow, long swipes of his tongue until there was nothing left.

"More…", Kakashi whispered pleadingly. "Iruka, more…"

"You like that?", his lover asked, then licked over the Jounin's lips again.

"Yes…" Kakashi slid out his tongue and felt the Chuunin's move over it slowly, the caress sending tingles through his whole body right to his groin.

"And I liked what you did to me in my classroom", Iruka whispered. "When you had me lying on my back on the desk… when you leaned over me… stood between my legs… I liked that…" He licked the Copy-nin's lips again and started to move his hips in a slow rhythm against the Jounin's.

"I… ru… ka…", Kakashi moaned, feeling the movement cause a wonderful friction on his rapidly swelling member. "Liked… that… too…" He tilted his head back and to his side when the Chuunin licked a trail over his jaw to his earlobe.

"Want to know what I would like to do now?", Iruka murmured into his ear before he bit the lobe gently.

"Wh… wh… what?" Kakashi was panting heavily by now, his body shivering and his pants painfully tight.

"I would like to free your legs and arms…" Iruka licked his way to the Jounin's lips again. "And then I would like to free you from your shirt… and your pants… I can see that they're uncomfortable by now…"

"Y-yes." The Copy-nin lifted his head to kiss his lover but Iruka leaned his head away and smirked down on him.

"And after that I would like to get rid of all my clothes…" The Chuunin finally allowed his lover to claim his lips in a heated kiss.

"Please do so…", Kakashi pleaded when they parted for air again. "And then let me-"

"I can't." Iruka smiled sadistically down on him. "I like you how you are now, all obedient and at my mercy… I'm afraid you will change that once I untie you from the ropes…"

"I won't", the Jounin promised. "I promise I will stay just like I am now!" _Do you think I would want to miss something like THIS?!_

"Mmmh… I think I will trust you…" The Chuunin smirked again, then swiftly undid the knots of the ropes around his lover's chest before he bent down and freed the legs. "You'll be a good boy, Kakashi?"

"Yes! Yes! I will!" Kakashi nodded eagerly.

"Good. In that case…" Iruka leaned forward again and kissed him forcefully, his tongue sliding into the Copy-nin's mouth and stroking his passionately, then he slid a little back on the Jounin's thighs.

"Mh!" Kakashi gasped when two hands suddenly stroked his hard member through the cloth of his pants. "Iru… ka…", he moaned. "More…"

"More?" The Chuunin grinned again. "I will-" He stopped suddenly and lifted his head as if he was listening to something, then a smirk formed on his face, full of utter satisfaction this time. "I'm afraid I can't give you more…"

"You can!", Kakashi panted, forcing his hands to stay where they were. "I want-"

"I want it, too, Kakashi." Iruka bent backwards and grabbed his vest, then straightened up again. "But I think somebody told Gai to come earlier to challenge you." Another smirk. "And this somebody told him not to bother to knock but come straight in because you would be… ready."

"Wh-wha-" The Copy-nin's eyes widened.

"We'll end this tonight if you want, but now…" Iruka smirked again and pulled the mask back over the Jounin's face, then jumped up from his lover's lap. "Seems I have to go", he told him. "Always a pleasure to eat you." And with a little wink, the Chuunin swiftly opened a window, jumped out and was gone.

_I will never ever in my whole life play a prank on Iruka again_, Kakashi swore himself when he saw his Eternal Rival storm into his apartment, announce half of the challenge and then freeze wide-eyed. _Never. Ever._


End file.
